


Deadly Dominance

by YaoiGodess



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bad Boys' Love, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Dark, Demon Sex, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Horror, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Masochism, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Slashy, Suspense, Whipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of a brave, loyal dragon being captured and kidnapped by a cruel, demonic mantis. Seme/Uke. Master/Slave. Creepox/Troy. Hardcore Yaoi!  Megaforce Oneshot. Alternate Universe. Vocaloid song “Insanity” by Miki and Kaito. Dark Yaoi. Not for the faint at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Nor do I own this awesome song, and the two fanfics “Cupcakes” (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic fanfic written by Sergeant Sprinkles) and “Lil Miss Rarity” (another My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfic written by HHarlequin) that inspired me to write this.
> 
> Warning: Contains abuse, violence, rape, bondage, blood and gore from Creepox's human victims, sadism, masochism, a dragon yiff Troy being tortured, insanity, cursing, BDSM, angst, use of two different drugs (adrenaline and aphrodisiac), and may give you nightmares (or sick, twisted wet dreams) reading this.
> 
> Author's Note: I made Troy into a red and black dragon anthro with sharp horns, large wings, and a groomed snow-white mane that has golden highlights. A good dragon (tall, muscular, and handsome) that saves humans and protects the planet for centuries. Until now...
> 
> Setting: Some underground torture chamber of an evil mantis-like monster that lives within the volcanoes.

Troy Burrows the Dragon slowly regained consciousness as he found himself in a dark room. At least he thinks he's in a room. He couldn't see anything due to the blindfold that covered his eyes, blocking his vision. He tried to shake his head, but a tight leather strap hold it firmly at place. He struggled to move, but the braces around his wrists, ankles, and wings glued him to a rack by a series of sturdy planks that spread his arms and legs wide apart. Only his tail remained as it wag back and forth in a frantic way as he tried to free himself from these uncomfortable bonds.

What the hell is this? He thought as he continued to struggle. Where am I? How did I get here?

He had absolutely no idea how all this happen. He was flying his way home after a long hard day, taking a shortcut through the rocky valley of the volcanoes. But that's all he could remember. The rest is just a blur. If only he known what's in store for him, he would have never taken that shortcut.

As he struggled to escape, Troy heard a very brute voice coming out of nowhere.

XXXX

The unneeded meaning

from start and end

To the disappearance

of this soul.

XXXX

"It's about time you woke up!" The voice said in a rather harsh tone as the sound of a cart being pushed into the room can be heard. "Now the fun can finally begin."

"Who are you?" Troy asked as he continued to struggle frantically. "What's going on here? Why can't I move?"

"You can't move because you're tied down, idiot. I didn't think you have to know that. For a dragon, you really are dumber then a human."

"But why are you doing this? What do you want from me? I don't even know you or know where I am."

"I am Creepox. Remember it! You see, for a billion years, humans have been a major pest to insects everywhere. I'm just here to take care of this infestation. But I can't do it with a goodie-goodie dragon like you interfering."

"Then what are you going to do to me?"

"Well, I was going to kill you in the process. But then I got a better idea... it might be interesting to have a pet to 'mess around' with during my spare time... and what could be more fun then a pet dragon?"

"I'm not going to let you have your way, you twisted freak!"

"Oh, I beg to differ. I'm stronger, faster, and smarter then you'll ever be. I ain't no pathetic excuse of a being like those damned humans are. They're a lot easier to break after a few seconds of being tortured."

"But I'm not human either. I'll find a way to stop you from doing any harm to me or anyone else. I promise you that."

"You poor, stupid dragon! No one has ever find this place, and anyone who has never escape alive. Seriously, how long do you think I've been doing this?"

XXXX

Who remembers characters?

From the window of madness,

goodbye.

XXXX

Creepox removed the blindfold from the dragon's eyes so that his latest victim could see his grotesque masterpiece. Troy's bright blue dragon eyes widened in horror at the image presented to him. The room looked like a scene out of a slasher movie. The walls and floors are made entirely out of stone bricks. Internal organs were hanging all over the walls like hunting trophies. The floor was covered with a ton of mutilated corpses. Piles of skulls and other bones could be found in every corner of the room. Flames from the torches on the walls illuminated the room. Cockroaches roamed everywhere, some of them feeding upon human remains that spread throughout the room. Torture devices of all kinds lined the walls, stained with blood. In the center of the room was a table and some chairs. The chairs and table were made out of flesh and bone from past humans. Troy cringed at the twisted, carnivorous food set upon the table such as a bowl of eyeballs and intestines, fried severed body parts, grilled livers and hearts, and glasses of human blood. The centerpiece was disturbing as well. The heads of four humans, their eyes closed as if they were sleeping. Troy grew sick to his stomach as he saw a ton of maggots slowly devouring one of the heads. His eyes darted back and forth as he fell upon a patch-worked banner made out of human flesh hanging from the rafters. The words "Insects Rule!" were scrolled upon it in the blood of dearly departed humans. Troy's attention was brought back to life when the smell of lava started stinging his nostrils. He gasped at the molten-lava-covered, mantis-like monster known as Creepox who was standing in front of him. The monster was wearing a necklace, bracelets, and anklets made out of human skulls which clank together loudly with every movement. And on the cart, was a tray of incredibly sharp medical tools and knives (along with some BDSM items), all organized and carefully put out. As well as a large medical bag.

"Do you like it, dragon?" Creepox asked as a wide, sharp-toothed grin spread across his face in the most sinister way. "Too bad I couldn't straighten up the place before you got here. This one human I had in here was a whiney bitch. She just can't stop crying and begging for mercy. I have to shove a grenade down her throat to get her to shut up! Although, it did show some pretty messy results..."

"You sick fuck!" Troy exclaimed as his fear turn into anger. "You murderer!"

"Such a rude dragon. Dropping the F-bomb like that. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"Piss off!"

"You're quite amusing, young dragon. Kinda reminds me of this one human I caught the other day. He was quite a fighter. I had to chop off his arms and legs to prevent him from escaping. It was a lot of fun though. I enjoy torturing him in many different ways before slicing him open and removing all his juicy internal organs. Saving the whole 'ripping his heart out of him as he took his last breath' part for last was great, too."

"How can you love doing something like this? You bastard..."

"That's enough of good, old memories. It's time to get started."

XXXX

Hello, myself

Haven't we met before?

Goodbye, yourself

So, want to talk?

XXXX

Creepox grabbed a scalpel from the tray as he walked over to the dragon's right side. He gently feel up and down the dragon's back with a free hand as he stroked the dragon's right thigh with his claws. This was making Troy feel uneasy as he helplessly watched his tormentor at work. Creepox took the scalpel and began cutting the dragon's right thigh, drawing a 3D symbol of a pentagram on the dragon's skin. Troy shouted in pain as he tried desperately to pull away, but the braces hold him still. As he finished, Creepox begin licking the blood that was pouring from the dragon's sliced up thigh, tracing the wound with a forked tongue. Troy felt extremely disgusted, and a bit horny, as he watched the monster drink up his blood, some of it fell upon the stone floor. He knows this is wrong, but it felt so right. Creepox then moved to the other side and did the process on the dragon's left thigh. Once he finished, he wiped the dragon's blood off his mouth with the back of his hand. Troy just cursed under his breath as his thighs hurt like nothing before. Placing the bloody scalpel, Creepox selected a large knife and walked towards the dragon menacingly. He traced the sharp edge of the knife from the dragon's 6-pack waist to the dragon's muscular chest, and then straight towards the dragon's slender neck.

"This might hurt a bit, but it will hurt a lot worst if you move." Creepox warned. "I need to make a perfect cut on that studded chest of yours. Or I'll get very, very angry. You wouldn't want to come to that. Would you, dragon?"

Troy threw a spitfire at the monster out of rage and hate. But Creepox quickly dodged the dragon's attack as he strike at his victim, clawing the right side of the dragon's face as it draw more blood.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way", he said in a dark tone, "you little fuck-up!"

Gripping the large knife, Creepox carved a huge heart-shaped slice upon the dragon's chest as even more blood poured from the dragon's fresh new wound. Troy grind his bare fangs, trying to choke back the screams of agony. His masochistic arousal growing to a maximum point. He wasn't going to let the monster take pleasure in his pain, and he's definitely not going to let the monster know how well he's enjoying his own torment. Creepox was getting annoyed by this.

"Still not crying, huh?" He asked as he toss the blood-covered knife onto the tray. "I must admit, I truly do admire your bravery. You're the first one in ages who hasn't shed a single tear since you got here. Don't worry. I have other ways in making anyone, even a tough guy like you, cry..."

XXXX

Insanity

Like floating on air

Psychopathy

A carefree life

Insanity

An illusion that can't end

Captivity

Unable to run away.

XXXX

Creepox left the room for a mere ten seconds, but then came back with a blazing-hot branding iron that has the Japanese symbol of "love slave". Troy was now in a state of panic, frantically struggling from his tight bonds as an desperate attempt for freedom.

"This is just something that I came up with." Creepox stated as he showed off the branding iron that he, himself, designed out of scratch, holding it dangerously close to the dragon's face. "It's a sign of my ownership to show everyone that you are now mine forever. You are mine, and mine alone. For all eternity."

"Fuck you, you fucking prick!" Troy cursed at the monster out of disgust. "I'll never be yours."

"That's what you think, my foolish dragon."

"Bite m-"

Before Troy could finished, Creepox pressed the branding iron hard on the center of the dragon's right wing as it burned its flesh. The burning pain was so intense that the poor, defenseless dragon let out an agonizing wail that echoed across the room as it drove him into a massive orgasm. The sadistic monster laughed out of cruelty and satisfaction as he pressed harder on the branding iron, making the dragon scream louder then ever. After several minutes, Creepox finally removed the iron away, leaving its burnt mark forever on the dragon's right wing. Troy panted heavily as sweat pour down his forehead, his right wing burn like hellfire. Tears begin rolled down his cheeks like a river as he lost all hope of escaping.

"That's it, my little slave." Creepox said as he caress the dragon's face, licking up the dragon's tears and blood. "Cry for me. Cry for your new master."

He then moved towards the dragon's left wing as he pressed the branding iron extremely hard on the center of it, making a loud sizzling sound. Troy didn't struggle this time. He just let the pain overcome him as he slowly fainted.

XXXX

Insanity

Like floating on air

Psychopathy

A carefree life

Insanity

An illusion that can't end

Captivity

Like the corruption is continuing.

XXXX

Troy awoke with a gasp as he tried to catch his breath. The stench of sweat, blood, and cum stinging his nostrils. As his vision swam to focus, he finds out that he's no longer tied to the platform of wooden planks. But instead, his wrists were tied together to the ceiling while his ankles are chained to the floor. He saw a very furious Creepox pull out a large adrenaline needle from his chest. Growling with anger and frustration, the violent Creepox punched his helpless victim in the stomach, causing the dragon to cringed in pain.

"You've been a very bad dragon, slave." The monster scolded as he lashed out at the dragon repeatingly. "It's not nice to fall asleep when your master wants to have some fun. You can't go to sleep just yet. We still have a lot more games to play before we... you know... hehehehehehehe..."

As the monster chuckled evilly and seized the hitting, Troy blinked and whimpered softly. His chest was in agony, his thighs still dripped with blood, his wings were on fire, and there was intense pain in both his arms and legs. As he blinked again, Troy saw Creepox pop something red into his mouth and begin to chew. Noticing Troy's stare, Creepox quickly gulped the morsel down.

"Why do you look at me like that, slave?" He asked as he held up another piece. "Oh, you mean this? While you was lazy enough to fall asleep, I've grown tired of eating human meat and help myself to some dragon meat. I got it from your arms and legs. You dragons taste a lot better then humans. Wanna taste test, slave?"

Without waiting for a response, Creepox shoved the strip of meat down the revolted dragon's mouth. Troy immediately spit it out. Creepox shook his head as he picked the chunk of flesh up.

"You're one weird dragon, slave." He comment as he threw the piece of meat into his mouth and gulped the slobbery morsel down. "I mean your species are meat-eaters. So you should be able to eat all kinds of meat."

XXXX

The discovered conclusion, disappearing

Outlines fading to black.

XXXX

Creepox then turn his attention to the "cat o' nine tails" whip that was laying on the tray, and picked it up with a malicious smile. As the adrenaline filled his veins, Troy begin to panic again. Holding the whip firmly in his hand, Creepox walk past the dragon and stood behind him. Then he aimed carefully for a swing at the dragon's back.

"No!" Troy shouted. "Oh, God! Please! No! Don't!"

The whip came down, and multiple lashes spread across his back as blood oozed out of them. The pain was unbearable, and Troy begin screaming out in agony as he struggled from his new bonds, pulling and thrashing about. Creepox tried for another swing. But couldn't find his aim, and let out an aggravated grunt. When he brought out the whip and throw multiple strikes on the dragon's back and bottom, Troy burst out crying and begging.

"Please stop!" He pleaded in sobs. "Please! Stop! Just stop!"

Creepox rolled his eyes at the dragon's pathetic attempt for mercy as he walked back to the cart, putting the blood-stained whip back on the tray. He stare back at the broken dragon as he chuckled to himself.

It's about time I finally broke him. The mantis-like monster thought as he smirked, getting turned on by the dragon's suffering. I wanted him to cry, but damn! What a fucking crybaby! He cries more then that human who I slit her eyes and cut out her tongue.

He pondered for a moment on what to do next. Then had a sudden spark of inspiration.

XXXX

In the darkness,

there's no such thing as light

From the inside of madness

goodbye.

XXXX

Creepox walked up to the dragon and kneel down on his knees. He gently stroked the dragon's chest for as long as a minute. Then he took the dragon's tiny left nipple into his fanged mouth as he begin licking and sucking on it, pinching and twisting the tiny right nipple with a free hand. Troy couldn't help but moaned a bit as he trembled in ecstasy, a small pink blush spreading across his scales as he (without any choice) allow the monster to touch him. Creepox then switched sides as he started licking and sucking on the dragon's tiny right nipple while pinching and twisting the tiny left nipple. Troy moaned louder as he arched his back, shamefully enjoying the monster's sensual touch. When the dragon's nipples were erected, Creepox finally stop as he stood back up on his feet and walked back towards the cart, locating an enormous battery controller. He dragged it to where he worked and got out two jumper cables that were attached to it. He put them on the dragon's nipples, gave the dragon a menacing grin, and flip the switch. Bolts of electricity rocketed through Troy's body. The dragon reacted immediately; his body seized, and his muscles snapped taut. Troy's hips thrust skyward, his eyes rolled back, and he let out a deep, throat shredding cry. As this happens, he let out another larger orgasm as it made a puddle on the floor. Creepox burst out laughing as he savored the moment, then reached down and turned the juice up. Troy convulsed uncontrollably, and everything surrounding him spin around in high speed as it turned black.

XXXX

Hello, myself

Haven't we met before?

Goodbye, yourself

So, want to talk?

XXXX

After about five minutes, Creepox shut off the power. Wisps of steam rose from the singed scales around Troy's nipples, and the area reaked of cooked flesh and burnt enamel. Creepox walked up to Troy and tried to snap the drooling, delirious dragon back to attention.

"Slave?" The monster said as he slap the dragon's face a little on each side. "Slave! Young dragon, wake up! Don't die on your master!"

Still deep into unconsciousness, Troy let out a small groan as a sign of life.

"Thank the darkness that he's still alive." Creepox said quietly as he removed the jumper cables from the dragon's nipples, release the dragon from his bonds, catch him on time when the dragon fell forward, carried him over his shoulder, and walked up the old creaky wooden stairs nearby. "I'm surprised that he's still breathing after all the kilowatts I gave him. A human could have easily died from that! But it doesn't matter now. He belongs to me. My prize possession. I intend to keep him alive and well. I finally have someone to keep me accompanied and entertained in this cursed place. Loneliness is such a bitch!"

XXXX

Insanity

Like floating on air

Psychopathy

A carefree life

Insanity

An illusion that can't end

Captivity

Unable to run away.

XXXX

Troy slowly awoke from his deep, dark slumber as his blurry vision went back into focus. He found himself laying on a bed. He was in a completely different room. The walls were crimson red and the carpet was pitch black. The only light came from the ceiling fan which spun its blades around rapidly. No dead bodies. No blood splatters. No internal organs. No skulls. No torture devices. Nothing. Only the bed that Troy was laid down on. Was it all a dream? Did the dragon wake up from a horrible nightmare? As Troy sit up to recollect his thoughts, he noticed a tall and wide mirror from across the room. His eyes widened in terror at his own reflection, realizing that this was absolutely not a dream.

He still carries the multiple wounds the monster set upon him, including the lashes from the whipping. But that's not the worst part. He was wearing a black leather harness with rhinestones on his chest, his wings were tied together by rope, a black leather collar with silver chains and bells that chained him to the bed post, black leather spiked bracelets on his wrists, black leather spiked anklets on his ankles, and his tail was held up high by a tight leather strap with rhinestones that was attached to the other tight leather strap (which also has rhinestones) on his waist by a metal rod.

"...No..." Troy gasped in horror as his entire body froze with fear. "...No... no... no... no..."

He uttered that phrase over and over again. Until something caught his eyes that turn his fear into hate. On the right side of the bed, sitting on the edge, was Creepox. His huge grin contracting with the darkness as dirty thoughts ran through his mind.

XXXX

Insanity

Like floating on air

Psychopathy

A carefree life

Insanity

An illusion that can't end

Captivity  
Like the corruption is continuing.

XXXX

"Hello, my sleeping beauty." Creepox said mockingly as he gently took hold of the dragon's chin, stroking it with a thumb. "Did we get plenty of rest? I hope so. Because you're just in time for the last round."

"Fuck you, you fucking freak!" Troy exclaimed in a threatening voice as he almost bite the monster's hand off. "You stay the hell away from me. Or you're gonna regret it."

Outrage by the dragon's disobedience, Creepox pounced on the dragon as he roughly pinned him to the bed. Troy struggled wildly as he kept on calling the monster all sorts of bad names. Without warning, Creepox bite down hard on the dragon's left ear as it draw out more blood then before. Troy flinched as he cried out in pain. After several minutes, Creepox finally let go of the dragon's left ear with a now bloody mouth, leaving a huge bite mark on that ear. Then he made the dragon look up at him in the eye as he hissed at him with anger. The monster's glowing red eyes of malice stare down at the dragon's bright blue eyes of fear like a predator hunting its prey.

"Listen here, slave, I have had enough of your bullshit!" Creepox said with anger as he squeezed extremely hard on the dragon's arms, making the dragon hurt worst as he screamed. "I will not have you act this way. I am your master. You are my slave. You must do as I say in order to please me, and I may reward you for your good behavior. You also need to learn to refer me as 'master' like a good little slave would."

"I am not your slave, and you are not my master!" Troy stated. "Go ahead and do what you want to me. Torture me. Rape me. You could even cut me up into a thousand pieces for all I care. But no matter what you do to me, you will never be my master!"

"Such a naughty dragon you are! Never could learn your lesson after the last few punishments, could ya? You shouldn't be so quick to judge, slave. Once you had a taste of me every day and night, you might grown to like it."

"God-damn pervert! I refuse to full-fill your desires, you twisted maniac."

"Oh, but I can fix that. When I'm through with you, you'll be begging for more."

XXXX

Hey,

haven't we met somewhere in the past?

Hey,

you're special to me, I want to talk to you

Hey,

what time is it? What's today? I don't know

Hey!

It would be great if we completely forgot.

XXXX

The monster got out what look like a small, white pill. The dragon acknowledged this as a feel of dread and panic overflow him.

"This just a little something to keep you in line." Creepox said as he placed the pill in his mouth, extremely careful not to swallow it. "Think fast!"

He suddenly kissed the dragon passionately as he used his tongue to invade the dragon's mouth and forced the pill down the dragon's throat while it wrestled with the dragon's tongue. Troy blushed a very bright pink blush on his crimson and black scales as the monster violated his mouth. He doesn't know if he's gross out or really aroused by it all. He squirmed underneath the monster's grasp, his right hand punching the monster's right shoulder while his left hand gripped the monster's left shoulder. But Creepox held the dragon roughly in place as he caress every single detail of him, still forcing him into a steamy hot French kiss. He kissed him endlessly for what seems like forever. Then he finally broke the forced kiss up to catch his breath, tracing drool from his mouth to the dragon's.

Troy, his mouth now stained with his own blood, prepared something harsh to say to monster. But something really strange is happening to him. His body temperature begins to raise rapidly, causing him to sweat a lot. His heart was beating real fast like a drum. His pink blush grew bigger and brighter then before. He was breathing deeply in and out as he squeezed the bed sheets, feeling a extremely sensual feel between his trembling legs. His member started to slowly raise from his groin as it unsheathed itself, hardening quickly as it dripped endlessly with pre-cum.

"W-What did you do?" He asked as he snarled at the monster. "What was in that pill you gave me?"

"It's only some aphrodisiac, with a dash of love potion, I made, slave." Creepox said as he gently stroked the dragon's head. "In a few minutes, you'll be instantly in love with me. Then you'll be fully in heat. That way we can get into business. If you know what I mean."

"Please. Don't do this. I'm sorry for whatever I did to deserve this. Please! For the love of God! Just let me go! I won't tell anyone about you and your killing spree. I just wanna go home!"

"Dearest dragon, you didn't do anything. It's just that I have been watching you for quite some time. As I grew to hate you and the good things you do to those damned humans, I somehow developed a strange fondness of you as well. You might say I became insane with both my fuming hatred and my dying love towards you. You run through my mind every single day. Sometimes I dream about torturing you to death. Sometimes I dream about fucking your brains out. Sometimes I dream about torturing you, and then fucking you after wards. The very thought of you drives me fucking nuts! You have no idea how many times I have to pleasure myself because your stupid hotness! The images of you kept on haunting me til I can't take it anymore! That's when I knew that I have to have you for myself. That's when I knew you have to be mine."

Troy hung his head and cried. Minutes past as the drug filled with love poison took effect. Soon the dragon was under the monster's control, his member fully erected (along with his nipples) as it oozed with pre-cum like a fountain. The dragon, no longer hating the monster but now insanely in love with him, yearned for the monster's touch. His body wanting to be caress by the monster. His lips long to kissed the monster non-stop. His swollen member begging for the monster to suck, lick, and stroke it. And his entrance desired for the monster's big and long cock.

"...M-Master..." Troy whimpered as he spread his legs apart. "...please..."

Creepox smiled wickedly as he went down to give his new lover what he need. Finally! After so many long and lonely centuries of killing humans and feeding off his pleasures to female demon sluts, he has someone he can truly love forever. His very own mate.

XXXX

Insanity

It's like floating on air

Psychopathy

A carefree life

Insanity

Dark? Light?

Insanity

Insanity.

XXXX

Creepox kissed the dragon tenderly as he embraced him. This time Troy kissed back as he caress the monster's face, wrapping his legs around the monster's hips. They kissed each other for a while as they held each other close, making-out passionately as their tongues danced together in the ceiling lamp's light. The monster broke up the kiss as he lay butterfly kisses down the dragon's chest. Then he started licking up and down the dragon's waist, his tongue stroking the dragon's six-pack. The dragon held his head back as he moaned softly. Creepox moved over to the dragon's spread-out legs. He went to licking and sucking on the dragon's left thigh very intensely. Troy moaned louder as he arched his back. He never knew a monster like him would be this good at pleasuring someone. Creepox viciously bitten the dragon's right thigh, taking a small chunk of flesh of it clear off and swallowing it in whole. He then went down to lick and suck the wound clean. Troy winced in pain as he gasped, trembling uncontrollably. The monster chuckled at this as he gave the dragon a quick and gentle kiss, calming him down a bit.

Creepox finally turn his attention to the dragon's hardened member. He glared at it with lust-filled eyes as he licked his lips in hunger. Troy grew nervous as he became tense. With how sharp the mantis-like monster's fangs are, the young dragon was afraid that his dick might get ripped off! But lucky for him, it never happened. Instead, he got himself an awesome blowjob. Creepox used his incredibly long tongue to stroke the dragon's swollen length smoothly. Troy gasped as he moaned and groaned endlessly, calling out to his master several times. Creepox smirked as he kept on using his tongue to jack his slave off. He reached down to rub and squeeze the dragon's ball-sack with one hand while clawing the dragon's waist with the other. Troy continued his moaning and groaning as he moved his hips back and forth in time with the monster's stroking. The pain mixing with the pleasure his master was causing was getting him closer and closer to his climax. Creepox could see that his slave was going to cum any minute. So he quicken his strokes as he heard the dragon's moans grew louder and louder. He squeezed and scratched the dragon's ball-sack real hard as he caress the dragon's six-pack with his claws. Troy kept on moaning as he thrust his hips in and out rapidly, screaming in ecstasy as he made a huge cumshot on himself and the monster's tongue. He fell back upon the bed in complete exhaustion as he panted for breath. He was covered in his own sweat and cum, his eyes were rolled back, his rod was still hard, and he was really high from his blissful orgasm. Creepox gather all the dragon's cum with his tongue and gulped it up drop by drop.

"You taste pretty good, slave." He said as he licked his lips clean in a satisfied grin. "Your cum taste as sweet as your blood. Maybe I should make a beverage out of those two 'ingredients' the next time we play our little game."

Troy blushed a little at his master's comment, feeling completely embarrassed.

"Now, I believe that you own me the favor." Creepox said seductively as he showed (while gesturing the dragon to come over to where he's at) the dragon his already hardened member; bigger and longer then the dragon's, and (like the rest of his body) look like it was made out of molten-lava rock. "It's only fair, slave, since I did give you a good time."

"Y-Yes, master." The broken down (and insanely in love) dragon stammered as he crawled towards the dominant monster. "I will obey."

XXXX

Sanity

Can't see the dark already

Purity

The days are longer

Sanity

But that must also sink

"Sanity"

...what is that?

XXXX

Troy sat on his knees as he took hold of the monster's slender cock. He gazed at its tremendous weight and size as he felt his body grew weak with both envy and lust, his blush becoming as bright as the stars. He then begin to lick it like a lollipop as he taste the spicy pre-cum that dripped out of its head endlessly, his dragon tongue immune to the burning-hot sensation of the monster's colossal dick. Creepox grunted a bit as he placed one hand on the dragon's head, running his claws through the dragon's mane. Troy lick up, down, and around the monster's hardened member as the surface of it made steam and smoke. He then went to sucking on its head as he drink up all the oozing pre-cum.

"Come on, slave, is that the best you can do?" Creepox asked as he gripped the dragon's mane and shoved his entire swollen length into the dragon's mouth, almost choking him to death. "Suck me off already!"

Troy obey to his master's command as he begin sucking the monster's massive rod smoothly and swirled his tongue all over it, steam and smoke coming out of his mouth and nostrils.

"Yeah, that's a good boy." Creepox said as he petted his slave, a bright orange blush sweeping across his mantis-like face. "Keep on sucking me so well."

Troy bobbed his head up and down wildly as he sucked the monster's throbbing manhood like a super vacuum. Sometimes he removed his mouth from it and stroked it rapidly as he licked its head, tracing his tongue upon the head's slit. Then he went back to the sucking as he swirled his tongue all around it. Creepox moaned and groaned uncontrollably as he squeezed his grip on the dragon's mane. He cursed under his breath as he finally reached his climax, squirting a gigantic load of cum into the dragon's mouth. During the impact, some of the cum squirt out of Troy's nostrils and mouth as the rest oozed down his throat like a waterfall. The cum was as hot as fire, but it didn't hurt him much for he is a dragon. He removed his mouth from the monster's still-hard dick as it continued to squirt out cum, splattering all over his face and chest. He licked his own face clean as his master's cumming slowly came to a stop. Creepox breathe heavily as he stroked his slave's head gently, telling him what a good dragon he has been. Without saying a word, Troy kissed his master passionately as he wrapped his arms around the monster's neck, his tongue wrestling with the monster's in a forceful way. Creepox smirked and kissed his slave back as he embraced him, stroking the dragon's back with one hand while squeezing the dragon's ass with the other. Now it's time to make this unholy union complete.

XXXX

Insanity

Like floating on air

Psychopathy

A carefree life

Insanity

An illusion that can't end

Captivity

Unable to run away.

XXXX

The monster and the dragon make-out for an hour as they held each other in a tight embrace, crossing each others' hardened members. Creepox broke up the kiss as he roughly pushed his slave on the bed. Troy just lay there as he stare at his master with eyes filled with lust. Creepox got on top of the dragon as he kissed him tenderly, his hands grabbing onto the dragon's as their fingers intertwine with one another. As this happened, he gently spread the dragon's legs apart as he positioned himself to the dragon's entrance. Then he quickly shoved himself into the dragon as half of his swollen length managed to fit inside the dragon, outstretching the inter walls of the dragon's asshole completely as some blood came out.

"Ah!" Troy screamed in pain and pleasure as he broke the kiss up. "Master! You're too big! It hurts! It hurts so bad! But it feels so good!"

"Calm down, slave." Creepox said. "You're just a little too tight. That's all. You need to lay still, relax, and let me do all the work."

Troy did what his master instructed as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what is to come. He got himself into a comfortable position as he slowly adjusted to the monster's humongous cock. When his slave was fully adjusted, Creepox begin moving his hips back and forth at a steady pace. He thrust himself in and out of the dragon in a repeating rhythm as he panted deeply, the walls of the dragon's tight ass surrounding his tender dick. Troy moaned softly as he say "...Master..." several times. Creepox bucked this way and that way as his hardened member got deeper and deeper into the dragon's entrance. Then it finally reached the dragon's "sweet spot" as it caused him to shout out in pleasure, begging his master to hit his "sweet spot" again. Creepox did what his slave wanted as he continued to fuck him, speeding up the pace. He moved in and out of the dragon rapidly as he jack him off brutally. Troy begin screaming in ecstasy as he praised the monster and his swollen length.

Creepox suddenly stop as he took a minute to catch his breath. Still inside his slave, the monster gently picked the dragon up as he sat on the bed, sitting the dragon up on his rod. Troy quickly started bouncing up and down as he held on to his master's shoulders. He screamed loudly as he ride the monster's cock at an accelerating rate. Creepox groaned as he moved his hips in time with the dragon's bouncing. He kept on stroking the dragon's dick smoothly as his long tongue caress the dragon's muscular chest and waist. Troy screamed louder then before as he continued to bounced wildly.

The monster stop the dragon from bouncing as he pulled him into a very hot French kiss. He pulled himself out of the dragon as he put him on all fours. Then he sat up on his knees and entered the dragon again as he went back to fucking him, gripping the dragon's hips as he bucked back and forth. Troy screamed louder and louder as he clawed the bed sheets. Creepox moved in and out of the dragon's entrance as his gigantic cock kept on stabbing the dragon's "sweet spot". He still jack the dragon off rapidly as he traced his tongue up and down the dragon's ruined back. Troy continued to scream with pleasure as his dick grew extremely hard, getting real close to his climax.

Creepox stopped one last time as he once more pulled himself out of the dragon. He picked the dragon up as he lay him on his right side. Then he too lay on his own right side behind the dragon as he lift the dragon's right leg up and entered him for the third time. He kept on fucking the dragon good and hard as he held the dragon's right leg up in the air. Troy screamed endlessly as his climax was fast approaching. Creepox fucked the dragon wildly as he seductively licked the right side of the dragon's face. Then he started sucking and nibbling on the dragon's right ear, still fucking him with those fatal blows to his "sweet spot". That's when the dragon couldn't hold back any longer.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssss sssster!" Troy exclaimed as he cum all over the bed.

"...D-Dragon..." Creepox muttered as he came into the dragon's tightening entrance, some of it oozing out from inside the dragon's over-filled ass.

There was a long silence. The entire room stay still, no longer echoed with ecstatic moans and groans. Not a sound was heard except for heavy panting from both the dragon and the monster. The two of them just laid there in their own sweat and cum, the dragon resting within the monster's arms.

"You were a lot better then I could imagine, slave." Creepox whispered into the dragon's right ear as he broke the silence. "I'm so glad that you're finally mine."

Troy sighed deeply as he fell asleep.

And so, Creepox and Troy have been together ever since. The monster would torture, rape, and drug the dragon. He even got him into torturing humans, killing them, collecting their bones and organs, eating their flesh, and drinking their blood. The dragon would cave in to the monster's will. He would do everything he can to please him. Just goes to show how deadly dominance is.

XXXX

Insanity

Like floating on air

Psychopathy

A carefree life

Insanity

An illusion that can't end

Captivity

The corruption is continuing.

XXXX

The End.


End file.
